Collines de Bacon
by Dydy-Ramen
Summary: 'Peteeeeer' 'Quoiiii' 'On est des tranches de bacon' Attendez, quoi?


Holaaa!

Donc oui voilà, un petit OS un peu ... Crétin. Parce qu'en rangeant ma chambre j'ai pensé à Beacon Hills et au mystère de son nom. Brefouille.

Et pour ceux qui lisent Capharnaüm, PEUT ETRE que le chapitre aura du retard. Peut être. Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que non mais bon.

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à James Davis

Rating : K

Enjoyyyyyy

* * *

Collines de bacon

Quelque chose le secouait.

Quelque chose avec deux mains et une adorable odeur d'excitation.

Stiles le secouait. Ouais, c'était déjà plus précis là.

Pourquoi il le secouait ? Bonne question. Pourtant l'autre crétin –adorable, le crétin, mais toujours crétin – savait qu'il voulait, _devait_ , dormir.

C'était impératif. Surtout pour la survie du dit crétin mais bon. Crétin suicidaire. Adorable crétin suicidaire.

'Faudrait qu'il arrête d'ajouter des adjectifs, ça ne résolvait pas son souci.

Parce que oui, l'adorable crétin suicidaire –Stiles pour les communs- le secouait toujours.

-Fkwestufeux fStiles ?

Pas franchement pratique de parler dans un oreiller. Mais au moins le mixeur avait arrêté de le secouer. Au moins.

-Peter je viens de penser à un truc TROP important, FAUT QUE TU M'ECOUUUUTEUUH ! Lève-toi, lève-toiiiiiii !

-Fleeemme, s'fatiguééééé…

-Et alors, c'est de l'ordre philosophique, d'une importance NATIONALE ET MONUMENTALE ! PETER NOTRE SURVIE EST EN JEU !

Attendez quoi ?

-Quoi ?

Il avait l'air fin là, la trace d'oreiller –qu'il ne voyait pas mais savait être là, comme tous les matins- sur la joue, de la bave coulant au coin de la lèvre, les yeux à demi ouverts…

Qui a dit qu'il était sexy le matin ?

Stiles. Mais bon, ce gamin n'avait pas les mêmes normes que les autres.

M'enfin passons.

-De quoi notre survie ?

-C'est CAPITAL je te diiis !

Le réveil indiquait 2h37. Le gamin le réveillait à deux heures trente-sept du matin. Il savait qu'il travaillait à 8h, et ils étaient allés dormir à minuit. Merci Transformers au passage.

-Quoi, une meute de loups est arrivée dans la ville ?

-Non mais…

-Des vampires ?

-Non, non, autre chose mais…

-Des SORCIERES ? Pitié pas des sorcières.

-Non t'inquiète, c'est pas des sorcières.

-Bah POURQUOI tu me réveilles alors ? Ça peut attendre demain, si tu veux mon avis… Bonne nuit.

Et paf, il se recouche.

Oreiller, son meilleur ami. Son frère, son amant –désolé Stiles-, sa vie.

-Peter…

-Quoaaaaa... ?

-Nous sommes des tranches de Bacon.

Attendez, quoi ? Deuxième édition, disponible en libraire.

-Pfardfon ?

C'était quoi cette blague ?

Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Youhouh, la moitié de sa tignasse défiait la gravité, l'autre était aussi plate que s'il avait fait plouf. Un gros plouf.

Stiles était assis en tailleur, le regard grave, comme un moine bouddhiste.

Faudrait qu'il leur fasse coucou à eux d'ailleurs. Ça faisait longtemps.

Peter se plaça face à Stiles, les genoux remontés et le menton posé dessus. Parfait pour se rendormir discrètement.

Dormir c'était la viiiie ! Certains vivaient pour lire, pour manger et même d'autres pour PARLER.

Respectivement : Toi là, petit lecteur qui espionne sa vie, Scott et…

Stiles.

Parce que oui, évidemmeeeeent il fallait que Stiles, SON adorable crétin suicidaire qui ose réveiller le grand méchant loup pendant qu'il dort, fasse partie des bavards.

Incroyablement bavard.

Et imaginatif. Trop pour son propre bien.

Une fois il l'avait même traité de LARDON* ! Bon, après que lui-même ait traité son neveu de lardon mais…

Il l'avait fait !

Et que personne ne vienne avec la pancarte ''ceci est une autre histoire'' !

Les dimensions se rejoignent moi je vous dis.

Croyez-moi, un jour le ciel nous tombera sur la tête et on se rendra compte que le soleil n'est qu'une lampe. Lampe qui éclaire trèèès bien mais bon.

Et ça expliquerait pourquoi elle s'éteint pour laisser place à la Lune (la veilleuse, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi) !

ECONOMIE D'ENERGIE LES ENFANTS !

On apprend ça au primaire, non mais.

Faire attention à l'environnement et tout et tout…

Mais bon.

Stiles le regardait toujours avec ses grands yeux de canard.

Ou de chèvre. Au choix.

Toujours est-il que ce gosse dominera le monde un jour. Avec ce cerveau…

Il disait quoi déjà ?

Ah oui, le bacon.

-Pourquoi on serait du Bacon ?

Tout revenait toujours à la viande. TOUT !

Et s'il avait été végétarien hein ? Il l'aurait traité de concombre ?

Il avait une tête de cucurbitacée lui ?

Bon, pas plus qu'une tête de lardon –ou de bacon – mais bref.

-Parce qu'on vit à BEACON HILLS !

Oh oui, logique.

…

Où est le rapport ?

'Fin, il savait où il vivait, merci pour lui hein… C'aurait été problématique sinon, ne pas savoir où il habitait.

Il aurait dû consulter, vérifier s'il n'avait pas un début d'Alzheimer et tout…

Et ç'aurait été galère.

Genre méga galère.

-Merci Stiles, de me réveiller pour une connerie pareille, je sais où j'habite. Bonne nuit.

-Mais non Peter TU COMPRENDS PAAAAAS !

Effectivement, il ne comprenait pas. Genre pas du tout.

Rien, niet, nada, nothing…

-Mais expliiiiiqueuuuuuuh !

Qui a dit qu'il devenait gamin quand il avait sommeil ?

Toi, là, qui lève la main dans le fond.

T'as gagné un cookie.

-C'est tout simple tu vas voir !

Où il avait rangé les dolipranes déjà ? Ça sera bien utile demain matin, dans exactement quatre heures et dix-neuf minutes.

Parce que oui, entre les moments où il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées –et malheureusement pour lui, Stiles savait reconnaître quand c'était le cas-, ceux où il essayait de dormir et le reste bah…

Il s'était passé quatre minutes.

Voilà.

La notion de simplicité de Stiles était… Particulière.

Il pouvait dire que faire du chocolat chaud c'était compliqué, mais que avoir un A au contrôle d'Harris c'était facile. Et il avait déjà lu les contrôles d'Harris, donc oui il savait de quoi il parlait.

Que faire du shopping avec Lydia c'était dur et…

Ah non, ça, c'était vrai.

M'enfin bon, ils n'avaient pas le même seuil de complication.

Comment ça, ça n'existe pas ?

Laissez-le, il était fatigué.

D'abord.

-Regarde, tout est dans le nooom !

-Bah… Beacon et Hills.

-Tout juste ! Les collines de Bacon !

-Stiles, c'est Beacon pas Bacon…

-POUR BROUILLER LES PIISTES !

Pourquoi sortait-il avec ce surexcité du bulbe déjà ?

Ah oui, parce qu'il adorait son côté ''surexcité du bulbe''.

Il choisirait mieux la prochaine fois.

Dans une autre vie en somme.

-Booon… Admettons…

-Ils ne veulent pas qu'on sache qu'on est juste du bacon ! Donc ils ont mis un E ! MAIS J'AI DECOUVERT LA VERITE !

-Nous sommes du bacon.

-VOILA ! Tu vois que tu comprends toi aussi ! On nous ment depuis le débuuuut !

Heu… Oui. M'enfin non… Mais bref.

-Hnhn…

-Et si ça se trouve dans d'autres villes les gens sont considérés comme des aliments ! Nous on est une colline de Bacon, mais si ça se trouve y'a des crevettes qui se promènent près de l'océan !

-Et peut être de la pizza.

-Exactemeeeeent ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime toi.

Ah ? Sympa, toujours bon à savoir…

-Faudrait que j'en parle à Scott ! Tiens, je vais l'appeler avant d'oublier.

-Naan Stiles laisse le il dort et…

Scott dort. Et Stiles veut le réveiller.

Parfait. Parfaitement parfait. La perfection dans cette parfaite phrase est parfaite.

-Nooon, t'as raison, appelle le ! Il faut qu'il sache que sa vie n'a été qu'un mensonge, enfin ! IL FAUT LE PREVENIR !

-J'vais prendre le fixe, j'ai plus de crédit !

Alléluia, il pouvait dormir.

En tant que bacon, certes, mais il pouvait dormir.

C'aurait été cool d'être une tomate.

Vraiment cool.

Mais bon, sa vie était comme celle de Scott, injuste.

Mais lui, il avait Stiles.

* * *

* La référence vient d'une fiction de Skayt : Mange et tais-toi (ou pas)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez un ptit commentaire :3

Bisous,

Dydy-Ramen


End file.
